Skin protects the body's organs from external environmental threats and acts as a thermostat to maintain body temperature. It consists of several different layers, each with specialized functions. The major layers include the epidermis, the dermis and the hypodermis. The epidermis is a stratifying layer of epithelial cells that overlies the dermis, which consists of connective tissue. Both the epidermis and the dermis are further supported by the hypodermis, an internal layer of adipose tissue.
The epidermis, the topmost layer of skin, is only 0.1 to 1.5 millimeters thick (Inlander, Skin, New York, N.Y.: People's Medical Society, 1-7 (1998)). It consists of keratinocytes and is divided into several layers based on their state of differentiation. The epidermis can be further classified into the stratum corneum and the viable epidermis, which consists of the granular melphigian and basal cells. The stratum corneum is hygroscopic and requires at least 10% moisture by weight to maintain its flexibility and softness. The hygroscopicity is attributable in part to the water-holding capacity of keratin. When the horny layer loses its softness and flexibility it becomes rough and brittle, resulting in dry skin.
The dermis, which lies just beneath the epidermis, is 1.5 to 4 millimeters thick. It is the thickest of the three layers of the skin. In addition, the dermis is also home to most of the skin's structures, including sweat and oil glands (which secrete substances through openings in the skin called pores, or comedos), hair follicles, nerve endings, and blood and lymph vessels (Inlander, Skin, New York, N.Y.: People's Medical Society, 1-7 (1998)). However, the main components of the dermis are collagen and elastin.
The hypodermis is the deepest layer of the skin. It acts both as an insulator for body heat conservation and as a shock absorber for organ protection (Inlander, Skin, New York, N.Y.: People's Medical Society, 1-7 (1998)). In addition, the hypodermis also stores fat for energy reserves. The pH of skin is normally between 5 and 6. This acidity is due to the presence of amphoteric amino acids, lactic acid, and fatty acids from the secretions of the sebaceous glands. The term “acid mantle” refers to the presence of the water-soluble substances on most regions of the skin. The buffering capacity of the skin is due in part to these secretions stored in the skin's horny layer.
Wrinkles, one of the telltale signs of aging, can be caused by biochemical, histological, and physiologic changes that accumulate from environmental damage (Benedetto, International Journal of Dermatology, 38:641-655 (1999)). In addition, there are other secondary factors that can cause characteristic folds, furrows, and creases of facial wrinkles (Stegman et al., The Skin of the Aging Face Cosmetic Dermatological Surgery, 2nd ed., St. Louis, Mo.: Mosby Year Book: 5-15 (1990)). These secondary factors include the constant pull of gravity, frequent and constant positional pressure on the skin (i.e., during sleep), and repeated facial movements caused by the contraction of facial muscles (Stegman et al., The Skin of the Aging Face Cosmetic Dermatological Surgery, 2nd ed., St. Louis, Mo.: Mosby Year Book: 5-15 (1990)). Different techniques have been utilized in order potentially to mollify some of the signs of aging. These techniques range from facial moisturizers containing alpha hydroxy acids and retinol to surgical procedures and injections of neurotoxins.
One of the principal functions of skin is to provide a barrier to the transportation of water and substances potentially harmful to normal homeostasis. The body would rapidly dehydrate without a tough, semi-penneable skin. The skin helps to prevent the entry of harmful substances into the body. Although most substances cannot penetrate the barrier, a number of strategies have been developed to selectively increase the permeability of skin with variable success.
Botulinum toxins (also known as botulin toxins or botulinum neurotoxins) are neurotoxins produced by the gram-positive bacteria Clostridium botulinum. They act to produce paralysis of muscles by preventing synaptic transmission or release of acetylcholine across the neuromuscular junction, and are thought to act in other ways as well. Their action essentially blocks signals that normally would cause muscle spasms or contractions, resulting in paralysis.
Botulinum toxin is classified into eight neurotoxins that are serologically related, but distinct. Of these, seven can cause paralysis, namely botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C, D, E, F and G. Each of these is distinguished by neutralization with type-specific antibodies. Nonetheless, the molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of these active botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. As released by the bacterium, the botulinum toxins are complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule in question along with associated non-toxin proteins. The botulinum toxin type A complex can be produced by Clostridia bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms. Botulinum toxin types B and C are apparently produced as only a 700 kD or 500 kD complex. Botulinum toxin type D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Botulinum toxin types E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemaglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemaglutinin protein. These two non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex.
The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that botulinum toxin type A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin type B. Additionally, botulinum toxin type B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg, about 12 times the primate LD50 for type A. Due to the molecule size and molecular structure of botulinum toxin, it cannot cross stratum corneum and the multiple layers of the underlying skin architecture.
Botulism, the characteristic symptom complex from systemic botulinum toxin exposure, has existed in Europe since antiquity. In 1895, Emile P. van Ermengem first isolated the anaerobic spore-forming bacillus from raw salted pork meat obtained from post-mortem tissue of victims who died of botulism in Belgium. Van Ermengem found the disease to be caused by an extracellular toxin that was produced by what he called Bacillus botulinus (Van Ermengem, Z Hyyg Infektionskr, 26:1-56; Rev Infect (1897)). The name was changed in 1922 to Clostridium botulinum. The name Clostridium was used to reflect the anaerobic nature of the microorganism and also its morphologic characteristics (Carruthers and Carruthers, Can J Ophthalmol, 31:389-400 (1996)). In the 1920's, a crude form of Botulinum toxin type A was isolated after additional outbreaks of food poisoning. Dr. Herman Sommer at the University of California, San Francisco made the first attempts to purify the neurotoxin (Borodic et al., Ophthalmic Plast Recostr Surg, 7:54-60 (1991)). In 1946, Dr. Edward J. Schantz and his colleagues isolated the neurotoxin in crystalline form (Schantz et al., In: Jankovi J, Hallet M (Eds) Therapy with Botulinum Toxin, New York, N.Y.: Marcel Dekker, 41-49 (1994)). By 1949, Burgen and his associates were able to demonstrate that the Botulinum toxin blocks impulses across the neuromuscular junction (Burgen et al., J Physiol, 109:10-24 (1949)). Allan B. Scott first used botulinum toxin A (BTX-A) in monkeys in 1973. Scott demonstrated reversible ocular muscle paralysis lasting 3 months (Lamanna, Science, 130:763-772 (1959)). Soon afterwards, BTX-A was reported to be a successful treatment in humans for strabismus, blepharospasm, and spasmodic torticollis (Baron et al., In: Baron E J, Peterson L R, Finegold S M (Eds), Bailey & Scotts Diagnostic Microbiology, St. Louis, Mo.: Mosby Year Book, 504-523 (1994); Carruthers and Carruthers, Adv Dermatol, 12:325-348 (1997); Markowitz, In: Strickland GT (Eds) Hunters Tropical Medicine, 7th ed. Philadelphia: W. B. Saunders, 441-444 (1991)). In 1986, Jean and Alastair Carruthers, a husband and wife team consisting of an ocuplastic surgeon and a dermatologist, began to evolve the cosmetic use of BTX-A for treatment of movement-associated wrinkles in the glabella area (Schantz and Scott, In Lewis G E (Ed) Biomedical Aspects of Botulinum, New York: Academic Press, 143-150 (1981)). The Carruthers' use of BTX-A for the treatment of wrinkles led to their seminal publication of this approach in 1992 (Schantz and Scott, In Lewis G E (Ed) Biomedical Aspects of Botulinum, New York: Academic Press, 143-150 (1981)). By 1994, the same team reported experiences with other movement-associated wrinkles on the face (Scott, Ophthalmol, 87:1044-1049 (1980)). This in turn led to the birth of the era of cosmetic BTX-A treatment.
Botulinum toxin type A is said to be the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. Spores of C. botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers. Ingestion of the bacteria can cause botulism, which can be fatal. At the same time, the muscle-paralyzing effects of botulinum toxin have been used for therapeutic effects. Controlled administration of botulinum toxin has been used to provide muscle paralysis to treat conditions, for example, neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. Conditions that have been treated with botulinum toxin include hemifacial spasm, adult onset spasmodic torticollis, anal fissure, blepharospasm, cerebral palsy, cervical dystonia, migraine headaches, strabismus, temperomandibular joint disorder, and various types of muscle cramping and spasms. More recently the muscle-paralyzing effects of botulinum toxin have been taken advantage of in therapeutic and cosmetic facial applications such as treatment of wrinkles, frown lines, and other results of spasms or contractions of facial muscles.
Topical application of botulinum toxin would provide for a safer and more desirable treatment alternative due to the painless nature of application, the larger treatment surface area that can be covered, the ability to formulate a pure toxin with higher specific activity, the reduced training necessary for applying the botulinum therapeutic, the smaller doses that would be necessary to produce the desired effect, and the lack of a requirement for large wells of toxin to reach a therapeutic clinical result. An effective means for transdermal delivery of botulinum toxin, as well as an effective means for administering botulinum toxin to treat or prevent a number of conditions that does not require injection is thus highly desirable.